Voyage en mer
by Akhoris
Summary: One shot. Deux démons sur un bateau, un voyage en mer, une journée calme qui vire au cauchemar


Texte écrit pendant la nuit du FoF sur le thème de « C'est juste une mauvaise journée ».

C'est un texte inspiré d'un roleplay sur Secret world legends mais il peut parfaitement être lu comme une fic originale

Pourquoi il s'était embarqué là-dedans déjà ? Ah oui, parce qu'il avait le cœur beaucoup trop mou pour un foutu démon… c'était ça ! Plus de mille ans à fouler cette terre et il se faisait encore avoir. Bon, aussi parce que l'aventure l'avait botté sur les premières minutes. Mais au bout de quelques semaines, ça devenait chiant en fait. Tout ça pour une foutue relique.

Incapable de rester tranquille plus de deux minutes, le démon rongeait son os comme il pouvait. Bon, il avait bien amené avec lui quelques perversions histoire d'occuper son esprit. Dès que le capitaine avait eu le dos tourné, il avait motivé l'équipage à s'en donnait à cœur joie dans les jeux d'argent et autres petits loisirs qu'il avait soufflé à leur esprit. Pendant que son collègue pionçait dans la cale… Ouais, il entretenait son péché de paresse… et il le faisait bien.

Du coup, Ted, puisque c'était le nom qu'il avait emprunté pour embarquer sur ce navire sous une nouvelle identité, mari ayant besoin du sous et d'échapper un temps à sa femme, s'était embarqué au sein d'un équipage choisi par Adreghal. Il s'était renseigné et avait trouvé un navire se dirigeant dans la direction qui les intéressait. Ils n'avaient eu plus qu'à s'assurer d'être recrutés tous les deux. Du coup, les deux démons camouflés sous leur forme humaine avaient pris la mer. Deux démons sont sur un bateau, on pourrait presque croire au début d'une histoire drôle.

Depuis leur départ, ils avaient été au travail, enfin surtout lui, à préparer la seconde partie de leur plan. Et entre l'instant où le navire quitta le port, celui où son influence fut bien ancrée chez les marins et celui où on jeta finalement le capitaine à fond de cale pour le proclamer, lui, capitaine, il ne s'écoula une dizaine de semaine. C'était long… mais il fallait faire ça intelligemment.

Ah les humains étaient décidément tellement délicieusement faciles à corrompre. Il avait parlé à qui voulait l'entendre de trésor. Pour des marins avides mais payés une misère, cette douce chanson à leur oreille n'avait pas mis longtemps à s'imprimer dans leur crâne.

Ted admirait l'océan à perte de vue autour de lui, les immenses voilent qui claquaient, les cordages qui frémissaient au contact du vent. Aujourd'hui, ce navire obéissait à leurs ordres et ils iraient où il le désirait.

Il savait comment finissait la majorité de ces histoires. Faute d'or d'ici peu de temps, c'est lui qu'on irait mettre à la cale voire l'envoyer couler dans l'océan. Bon, outre le fait que Léviathan était un cher ami qui n'accepterait jamais qu'on le noie, il n'avait pas peur. Ils seraient arrivés là où il le désirait bien assez tôt, et alors, il serait temps de disparaitre. Enfin l'espérait-il. Si sa collaboration avec ces mortels devait durer trop longtemps, ça risquait d'être vite compliqué.

Ils approchaient de ce point qu'Adreghal avait marqué sur une carte. D'ici encore deux jours au maximum et ils y seraient. Et d'un appel mental, il l'en prévint. Après tout, c'était lui le traqueur mais c'était l'autre qui était non seulement le cerveau du groupe mais aussi celui qui savait exactement ce qu'ils cherchaient. Oh, il connaissait la théorie. Mais il ne voyait franchement pas ce qu'une foutue lance, divine ou pas, serait venu foutre ici au milieu de nulle part. Il ne voyait que l'océan et les cartes n'annonçaient pas de terre avant presque une semaine de navigation. Ça sentait la fausse piste à plein nez. Il détestait l'idée d'avoir perdu des semaines pour rien. Bon, il était certes éternel mais… le temps, c'est important…

Bref, tout ça sentait encore une journée à observer les vagues et à maintenir le cap. C'était d'un ennui.

Enfin, c'est comme ça qu'il voyait la journée. Mais alors que son ami apparaissait enfin sur le pont, l'un comme l'autre levèrent la tête, les sens à l'affut. Les humains ne bougèrent pas, continuant à vaquer à leurs activités, tirant un cordage d'un côté, passant un coup de serpillière sur le pont de l'autre. Rien ne semblait les troubler. Pourtant, Ted était sûr que…

Et il le capta alors. Ce long écho des tréfonds des mers. Il vit Adreghal forcer l'allure dans sa direction, lui hurlant de faire tourner la barre. Il réagit aussi vite que possible mais ce ne fut pas suffisant. Il vit le bras tentaculaire sortir de l'eau, se dressant droit vers le ciel avant de s'écrouler en travers du navire, brisant un mat qui craqua dans son agonie.

Les humains hurlaient et les deux démons se jetèrent un regard. Le monde secret, celui qui rode dans l'ombre de l'humanité, est impossible à oublier un instant pour eux. Ils en font partie. Ils sont de ces horreurs qui font s'effrayer les hommes dans leur sommeil. Mais sur l'eau, on a tendance à se croire loin de tout, on oublie parfois ce que ses profondeurs contiennent. Dans leur vie de bientôt plusieurs millénaires, ils n'avaient croisé qu'une fois ou deux cette horreur qui aurait réussi à leur donner des cauchemars même à eux. S'ils avaient été capable d'en faire du moins.

Un nouveau craquement et ils se sentent partis en avant. Bon, tous ces humains vont y passer. Ça, c'est acté. Mais il ne compte pas servir de nourriture au kraken qui les a pris pour cible lui aussi.

Pourtant ça semblait être une journée si tranquille… Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça parte ainsi à la dérive ? Si vite. Alors qu'il bondissait en arrière pendant que le bateau se brisait en deux dans des éclats de bois giclant en tous sens, que les cordages fouettaient l'air, un nouveau bras de la monstruosité sortit pour tomber lourdement sur le navire qui n'était déjà plus qu'une carcasse de bois brisé, de cris et d'agonie.

Un jeune mousse lança un regard de pure détresse en direction de son capitaine alors qu'il se sentait glisser vers la gueule de la créature qui se dessinait maintenant entre les deux parties du bateau déchiquetées, gouffre béant de chair et de crocs. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de chuter fut les larges ailes noires qui venait de se déployer dans le dos de celui en qui il plaçait ses derniers espoirs.

Elles claquèrent comme de larges voiles et le démon prit de la hauteur, sa longue queue sombre venant fouetter l'air pour mieux lui permettre de s'équilibrer. Un nouveau coup d'aile et il fut hors de portée des épais tentacules, au parfait endroit pour voir la gueule de la créature avaler les derniers marins. Et Adreghal qui lui intimait - comprendre lui hurlait – de se rappeler que lui ne volait pas. On n'avait pas idée aussi de ne pas avoir d'ailes. Il plongea alors, évitant un coup des énormes bras gluants, pour l'attraper.

« Hey, t'en veux une bonne ? Deux démons sont sur un bateau… le bateau coule… »

« T'es con… »

« Merde… si près du but. »

« En volant, tu estimes ça à combien de temps ? » La voix de son - pouvait-on dire ami ? Collègue peut être…. Allez collègue - La voix de son collègue, bien accroché à lui, lui attira un regard noir.

« Franchement, on va fatiguer bien avant d'y arriver. Tout ça pour ne rien trouver… et alors on va devoir retourner sur la cote. Laisse tomber, on se barre d'ici. Cette foutue lance ne doit pas être au milieu de l'océan et… hey ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! »

C'était exactement avec ce genre de regard qu'il avait réussi à le faire embarquer sur ce foutu navire.

« C'est par là. » avait indiqué cette satanée créature qui lui souriait avec beaucoup trop d'innocence dans le regard. Il savait parfaitemetn quelle créature il était et combien c'était feint… et pourtant… Rah ! Continuer dans la direction indiquée par la carte, désormais perdue sur le navire qui finissait d'être broyé par l'énorme cratère de crocs, prendrait des jours. Il avisa la créature qui replongeait comme elle avait surgi. Il ne restait que quelques morceaux de bois flottant à la surface. Et Adreghal continuait à le regarder.

« Non mais t'es sérieux ? »

Ses ailes claquèrent violemment et il se mit en route, suivant les instructions de son foutu collègue bien calé dans ses bras. Il marmonna un « à vos ordres princesse. » tout en se réorientant. Il ne pouvait pas la lâcher sa foutue relique ? Ils n'avaient qu'à rentrer et trouver un autre bateau… ils éviteraient juste la monstruosité locale… Foutu tête de mule. Putain de mauvaise journée….


End file.
